Sometime Around Midnight
by Adri Herondale
Summary: ONE-SHOT. AU. All he had really wanted was to sit alone in the bar and sulk. And then she walked in. Based upon the song 'Sometime Around Midnight' by Airborne Toxic Event. Rated T for alcohol consumption and slightly sexual hints.


_And it starts sometime around midnight._

Adrian had somehow found himself in a bar, drinking away all of his heartbreak and loneliness and depression. He had worked all day that day and that was the only thing that kept his mind from drifting in _that_ direction. But now that he was sitting alone in the bar with only a drink for company, he found his mind lingering on the thoughts of her.

Rose, his Rose. Or at least, she was once his Rose. For a moment, he allowed himself a brief smile. He knew what she would say about that. _"I don't belong to anyone but myself."_ The smile only lasted a few seconds before other things replaced the happy thoughts.

Rose had broken up with him a week or so ago for another man. Some guy she met at her college. A defense teacher or something. Adrian had been left with his misery since then. He missed her so much it hurt him.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone walked in the door. He didn't look up, but he could smell it. He could smell the distinct, beautiful scent of Rose. He risked a painful glance in that direction to see her in a white dress, grinning and holding the hands of another man- probably the defense teacher.

He knew the pain he felt upon seeing her wasn't really her fault; she didn't know that he started frequently visiting this bar. He was sure that, if she did know, she wouldn't come. She would probably stay away and leave him to sulk in peace. But still sour feelings for her stirred in his chest. Part of him was pissed. _Does she _have_ to show up?_ As if his thoughts somehow called to her, Rose looked up and transiently met his eyes. Her brown ones quickly flicked away but there was still that electricity hanging between them. Adrian couldn't believe she didn't feel it, it was so strong and prominent.

She murmured something under her breath to the man she was with, a tall dark-haired guy, and the two left, Rose casting a sad glance over her shoulder at Adrian as they walked out of the bar and out of his life.

_And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind._

He could feel her hands on his face, his chest, his arms. If he closed his eyes, he could almost believe that she was there, touching him, kissing his face. When he started thinking about her, he couldn't stop. His mental barrier against the memories broke and suddenly he was bombarded with everything- her smile, her face, her skin, her touch, her smell, her voice, her laugh. It was all driving him insane. He wanted to curl up and cry. He needed to get out of there, and soon.

He stood and swayed slightly, the alcohol making him dizzy. He tossed money down on the bar and walked out the door, the cold air hitting his face and making him wince. He stumbled in the direction of his apartment and far away from the bar. Cars whizzed by, splashing water on his pants but he hardly noticed. He had to get home. He made it a few feet from the bar before falling to his knees and letting out a choked sob. He put his face in his hands and cried, rain beginning to fall and dampen his clothes. People walked by, some staring as they did, but he paid no attention to them.

_And you feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine._

His world was crumbling and falling around him. He didn't know how he'd be able to get over her. If he could at all._ I just have to see her. I just have to see her. I just have to see her. I just have to see her. I just have to see her. _He told himself this over and over again. One more time, that's all he wanted. One more time to see her face smile at him.

He laid down on the cold, wet pavement, indifferent to the people who asked him if he was alright and shook his shoulders and offered to get him a cab. He felt detached and empty. All he wanted was to see her.

_You know that she'll break you in two._


End file.
